Sookie's Wedding: What Should Have Happened
by fictrom33
Summary: What would've happened if Rory hadn't immediately stopped the kiss she was sharing with Jess at Sookie's Wedding? Literati. Oneshot.


**Summary: What would have happened if Rory hadn't stopped the kiss immediately between herself and Jess at Sookie's wedding? Oneshot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or the characters, etc. **

JESS

I watched her walk down the path with a man who somehow looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. They were talking, and I was growing a tad impatient. I had really missed her these past couple of weeks. Granted, I wasn't gone that long, but it was long enough.

Finally, she gave the man a hug and he began walked the way they had come from. Then she saw me. The look on her face was purely Rory Gilmore. Her soft blue eyes curiously looking at me from afar, as she looked like she wanted to smile and laugh, but couldn't help being thoroughly confused as to why I was here, and when I had even gotten here.

She walked towards me stopped directly in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too."

"Is everything okay?" No, it isn't, Rory, you're here with Dean. But I wouldn't dare say that and ruin whatever reputation I had earned here.

"You look nice." I told her.

"Thank you…what are you doing here?" She asked again.

"I moved back." I replied.

"What?" She asked, looking honestly distressed, but probably hoping that wasn't showing.

"I moved back."

"Why?"

"…wanted to."

I watched her expression change about four times before she suddenly lunged at me, pulling me towards her by my waist, kissing me on the lips.

RORY

I couldn't help it. He wanted to move back. _Wanted._ He wasn't forced back, wasn't asked to come back. He wanted to come back. And I had missed him too much to miss this opportunity.

I captured his lips in mine, pulling him towards me. He responded immediately, cradling my head in his hands before pulling me in by my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, desperate to show him that I actually did feel for him. He hugged me tightly to him as we continued kissing.

Incoherent thoughts were running through my head and I couldn't seem to actually pick up on what my own brain was telling me. Can you imagine that, not being able to understand yourself? Literally, not being able to hear your own thoughts? Yeah, it caught me off guard.

Finally, a coherent thought made it through, and that was – Jess kisses so much better than..

"Rory?!" Oh no.

JESS

I can't believe she was the one to initiate this. I had always imagined myself being the one to kiss her first, but no. This was her idea. Then I heard him.

"Rory?! Rory! Jess!"

Rory pulled back faster than a person who had just burned themselves on the stove. "Dean! Oh no…oh no oh no oh no. Dean, wait!" She started running after him, but he just kept running. She eventually stopped and turned back to me, her face looking horrified.

"I'll take the blame…I'll…tell him it was me, I started it, no big deal." I said suddenly. Whoa, that couldn't have come out of _my_ mouth.

"I would say thank you…" She started slowly, walking towards me again, "But it's not necessary."

Then she was kissing me again.

*THREE MONTHS LATER*

RORY

"Mom!" I yelled into the house, running inside, frantic.

"What's the matter?" My mom asked, walking into the living room, where I had walked in.

"I ran into Dean. He's still pretty mad." I said, sitting on the couch. I had been back from Washington for a very small amount of time and had already managed to run into him.

"How mad?" Mom asked, sitting next to me, looking at me.

"Mad enough to say hi, and then look me right in the eye and say, 'I'd say I miss you, but I'm sure your boy toy wouldn't appreciate that. Then again, he didn't consider my feelings when he kissed you.' And walk away." I replied.

"Did you explain that you kissed him?" Mom asked.

"He didn't give me the chance to!" I replied. Mom sighed and patted my shoulder, telling me to get my coat, we were going to Luke's for dinner, where I would undoubtedly see Jess.

It really wasn't my fault that there was much more of a connection with Jess than there was with Dean. There was much more of a compatibility level with Jess. And I didn't see that changing any time soon.

**A/N: Basically, I love Literati and I seriously wished they had had a longer time together on the show -.- Anyway, Thanks for reading! Review! :)**


End file.
